Osgood's UNIT Christmas Special
by DoctorMcCrimmon
Summary: Osgood has always fancied Josh, and he fancies her. Tired of seeing his two best friends skirting around the issue, Troubleshooter Sam Bishop decides to step in and fix things. Based on the Big Finish UNIT audio dramas. Josh Carter/Osgood


The weather that night was cold and rainy; the sky illuminated by light pollution reflected off of the heavy rain clouds. It was rather hard to see much of anything out there, though, the rain causing a wet haze to hang over the city. "So much for a cheery holiday." The scientist mumbled as she hurried through the dreary weather, her usual lab coat replaced by a warm coat similar to the one the 'Disco Doctor' wore. Today felt like a Twelfth Doctor type of day… night… whatever.

Stopping under the protection of a nearby tree, she retrieved her mobile from her pocket and glanced down at the text. 'Emergency at work, come ASAP' was all it said. "So much for even getting a night off." Not that she was much fond of time off. But there was supposed to be a holiday party that night. A way for UNIT staff to unwind and relax, while getting ready for the next Christmas invasion. It was something of a tradition in the London office. The only reason she wasn't forced to attend was that she intentionally used her time off. (She REALLY wasn't fond of parties.)

With a heavy sigh, the brunette straightened her thick rimmed glasses, pocketed her phone, and stepped back into the rain to make her way to the special entrance to the Tower of London. Waving at the guard -Matt, if she remembered correctly (she remembered him making a joke about being a door Matt when he first started)- she hurried into the aged building to get out of the rain.

It wasn't REALLY that old, not the version standing now, anyways. It had been knocked down and rebuilt more times than she could count; each time having been fixed and aged using alien tech. Hey, it was aliens that knocked it down, it was only fair to use their tech to fix it. Not that anyone outside of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce knew about it, but that was the point; to make it seem like the same historical monument that it always was.

Making her way down the familiar halls to the Archives, she passed the mess hall, where the sounds of frivolity spilled out into the hall. Golden light illuminated the dimly lit corridor from the party within, and she simply shook her head as she walked past. So much… silly celebration… there was an emergency; and everyone was still hanging about, chatting about who knew what. Popping her head in a moment, she spotted Kate Stewart, her SO, standing casually with Captain Josh Carter and Lieutenant Sam Bishop (her two best friends at work… or anywhere, really). The scientist saw no anxiety or concern, no signs of any emergency at all.

Grumbling to herself, she stepped away from the light of the mess hall and started back towards the Black Archives, her home-away-from-home. If the world wasn't ending, at least she could get some work done while she was there. She did come all the way out there, after all. She had felt a twinge of annoyance at being coerced into coming to the party, but she really couldn't be mad at them… maybe just a little frustrated. Besides, it was Sam that texted her. He was like a brother to her, so she knew he meant well.

She made her way to the Black Archives, pushing aside her annoyance as irrational. Yes, she had to come out in horrible weather for no reason… but she DID have a bit of backlog of work to get done. She could use the time to catch up. Pressing her hand to the lock plate, it scanned her, unlocking the door while announcing her name in its robotic voice. From there it was a long, narrow hallway to her office, deep within the bowels of the Tower of London. Once she reached it, she sighed softly with relief. Parties really weren't her thing, and she was glad to be as far away from it as she could be. Besides, sometimes solitude was welcome. It helped her to focus.

That calm only lasted a few moments, however, when she heard "Knock Knock." Startled, she turned to see Josh leaning against the doorway, knocking lightly on the door jam. "You weren't even gonna stop in and say hi?" He asked, sounding playfully offended. She simply shrugged, turning back to the project she had started in on. "Here Sam said you were going to come to the party." She heard his voice come closer as he stepped into the lab.

"I've told you before, I'm not a fan of parties." She muttered, keeping most of her focus on the piece of alien tech in front of her. "I'm not—"

"Not good at small talk and don't know where to put the cocktail sticks… I remember." He was next to her, leaning over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "You could've at least come say hello." His pout was in his voice, but vanished as he stood upright; partly to her relief, partly to her chagrin. She rather enjoyed the proximity; she didn't, however, enjoy the flushed cheeks and quickened pulse that accompanied it. They were supposed to keep their relationship professional and friends… that was difficult to do when she felt the body heat emanating from him and her own attraction to him caused a physical response in her own body. "Did you need any help?" He sounded oblivious to the reaction he earned at his closeness to her. Or maybe he meant did she need help with her burning cheeks and racing pulse. They were close enough she imagined he could feel it.

"N… no. I'm fine. I just have some rewiring to do with this…" She felt him take another step back, the cool air rushing to take the place of his warmth elicited a tiny shiver at the thermal shock.

Refusing to look up from what she was working on, she hid her blush from him, burying her face in the device on the excuse that she had to see deeper into it to wire it properly. But she did hear him walking around her work table, a casual stride telling her he wasn't really upset with her for skipping out on the party. "You've done some Christmas redecorating… so you can't be a complete Scrooge." He noted, tone as casual as his pace. His words caused her to stand up, looking around in confusion; just as he finished circling the table to stand beside her again.

Her eyes scanned the room with bemusement. "I didn't redec–" she trailed off when she caught sight of the holly and wreath on the door. "That wasn't me." She argued, turning to him. "I didn't redecorate. Someone else must have, maybe Sam or Kate. Though I can't really picture Kate putting them up she–" This time her words were cut off by Josh's lips gently pressing to hers. The burning in her cheeks returned; and she was torn between kissing back and running away. The pain in her lungs told her which one it'd have to be, so she pulled back, quickly taking a puff of her inhaler as she tried to settle the lightheadedness and pounding chest. "Wha… why did you–"

"Mistletoe." He answered simply, pointing up at the plant dangling above her work table. Her eyes crept up to follow where he pointed, then dropped back down to meet his content grin. "Guess you didn't need to be at the party after all." He teased, earning a slap. Osgood wasn't a slapper, as was evidenced by the poor quality of it, but it did the trick. His cockiness vanished and he frowned. "Listen, I'm sorry. I thought you'd noticed the decorations… you know I wouldn't have–"

A stifled snicker cut him off, and the pair turned towards the sound. There in the doorway were Kate and Sam, the latter looking like a cat that got the cream and the former looking casually amused by the sight. "Wouldn't have… what now?" Kate asked, humour threading her tone. "Left the door open?" This caused Sam to genuinely laugh this time, albeit softly.

"So… I see you like the decorations, Osgood… are we interrupting something?" The Scientific Advisor looked downright crimson at the attention. "Or would that be Josh that enjoyed it more?"

She felt like she would sink into the floor, or at least she wished she could. "Get out, please." Her voice was soft, tone tired, unamused. "All of you, just… let me work in peace." Sam looked taken aback by her response, but Kate's apologetic expression told him the scientist wasn't overreacting.

"We understand. Come on, boys, back to the party. Let Osgood be." She chided, turning from the door to head back down the hall.

Josh paused a moment, looking absolutely abashed. "Listen, I really am sorry. I thought you saw the mistletoe." He hated upsetting her, that was the last thing he'd want. "I promise next time, I'll point it out first."

Next time? She opened her mouth to ask why there would be a next time, but he just tossed her a friendly wave and headed for the door. "Have fun with your toys in here." He offered her, giving her a guilty smile. "And you may want to take that mistletoe down. Just in case…" her cheeks flushed again, but his back was (thankfully) turned. Looking over to Sam, who still just stood at the door. "You coming, Sam?"

"I'll be right there. Meet you at the party?" Sam answered, shaking his head.

Josh gave him an understanding nod and a pat on his shoulder as he walked past. "Alright. Good luck." He wasn't jealous, he knew Sam and Osgood had more of a brother-sister vibe; but he knew the Lieutenant cared about her as much as any of them. So he quietly headed back to the party.

Once Captain Carter was on his way, Sam stepped apologetically into the room. "Listen, Osgood, I really am sorry. It didn't go to plan, I admit." He watched her jumping up to try cutting down the mistletoe and shook his head. Grabbing a chair, he cleared the… whatever alien tech it was, he had no clue… off of it and brought it next to the scientist. "Here, let me help."

Stepping aside, she crossed her arms, letting him take care of it. Her blush was fading, and her pulse had already returned to normal. "So, what DID you plan to have happen?" She asked with a tone of defiance. Her mind raced with different reasons he might have had. He was hoping to get to her first…? No… they didn't see each other that way. Maybe to help Josh get to snog her? That was a little more believable. But Josh sounded like he thought she knew about the mistletoe.

"You and Josh are so brilliant together. And, no, I'm not the only one who noticed. He likes you, you like him. I just thought I'd give you a little push in the right direction." Finishing taking down the mistletoe, he climbed down, setting it on the table in front of her. "I just wanted you two to be happy and I think you'd be happier together." His arms crossed as he leaned a hip against the table.

Her own arms fell to her sides as she fell into the seat he cleared off and her hands settled into her lap. "I appreciate that. But I don't have time for things like that. And it would be a distraction from our working relationship. And…" She realised that she was rambling again. "No, we're better as friends."

"No, you're afraid of what /bad/ might happen. You're not looking at what /good/ could happen. You aren't looking at how happy you could make each other." He sighed, shaking his head and standing up. "But that's up to you two. Just don't blame Josh. He just wants you happy, as do I. Just think on it, yeah?" He offered, heading for the door. "You know where to find us if you want to."

She just sat there a long moment, mind racing over the interaction. She KNEW they should stay friends, keep it professional. It wouldn't do to have them sneaking snogs around at work. Or worse, he might put her life above the greater good.

No… that's not giving him enough credit. She knew that. He knew his job; and even without them being romantically involved, he still put her first. He deserved more credit than that.

With a sigh, she retrieved her phone to text Josh. He deserved more respect than that. Quickly drawing up his contact, she texted, 'Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you.' No… that's too… simple. 'Josh, we should talk. About…' she deleted that, as well. "Oh… ugh. Good job, Osgood. So brilliant…" she grumbled quietly to herself. 'Can you come back to the lab?' She wrote simply… adding 'I took down the mistletoe.' And hit send before she changed her mind. "Right… so, now we wait. We? Who am I talking to? Get a grip, Osgood…" To distract herself, she went back to work on the project that she had been interrupted from earlier.

It wasn't very long before she heard Josh clear his throat, and she stood up, looking towards the door. "Oh, hello, Josh. Apparently I have chairs in here so you could sit, if you can find one. We should talk." Turning away from the project yet again, she offered him a shy smile. "I… mean… if that's okay with you, of course."

Rolling his eyes, he stepped into the room. "Of course it's alright with me. If you want to just pretend it never happened, I'm fine with that. If that's what YOU prefer. But I think I'd prefer to kiss you again, actually." The sincerity in his eyes made her pulse race again, and she had to take a puff on her inhaler.

She had to admit, she'd like that, but… "Josh… we're friends. I trust you more than anyone else… I care about you in ways that, quite frankly, terrify me."

"I'm picking up a 'but' in that somewhere." He observed, crossing the room to her side.

"/But/… I don't know if I actually want the distraction. We need to keep our relationship professional." She explained, giving him an apologetic shrug, her arms crossing shyly, clinging to herself.

She sounded terrified, he could tell, and he wasn't going to press anything. He wanted her happy and comfortable with him. If that meant staying in the friend zone, he was fine with that. "That's fine with me. Whatever is good for you. I'm just honoured that you called me a distraction."

"That's not… that isn't what I meant. I mean, you can be distracting, sure… but not in any bad way." Her cheeks were crimson and she didn't make eye contact with him.

He felt guilty at making her so uncomfortable. "Listen, I don't want you to feel awkward around me. That's the last thing I'd ever want." He put his arm across her back comfortingly, gently enough that if she wanted to move away, she could. "I'll be here if you ever change your mind."

She closed her eyes, counting internally to calm her mind, but she didn't move away. "And… if I did… you'd be patient? It's not like I have much experience with the whole 'relationship' thing." He was the only one she ever kissed. Or been kissed by, rather. Though she did rather enjoy it.

"Of course." He said it as if it was obvious. "I may not be the most patient person in most cases, but I will always be patient with you, you deserve that and more." His voice was gentle, his arms wrapping gently around her waist. He would give her as much patience as she needed.

Her chest fluttered at his touch, but she rather enjoyed it. His warm embrace made the scientist nervous but at the same time content. She leaned back against him, her hands covering his. "Thank you." She murmured softly turning her head to kiss his cheek.

He was caught off guard, but didn't let her know. He was enjoying holding her. Not to save her life this time, but just because he could. "For what? What did I do?" He didn't know exactly what forms they'd have to deal with when they got their relationship squared away, but he'd deal with it. No need to worry her over that bit. Besides, she was a civilian, they didn't have to worry about fraternisation rules when she was 'just' and Advisor.

"For being so good to me." She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around him and offering him a nervous smile. "Not many guys would give me the time I need." She explained softly. "I'd say I don't deserve you, but that just sounds cliché."

"As cliché as our Mulder and Skully style romance?" He teased, leaning his forehead against hers for a moment. "Or would we be more of a Han Solo/Princess Leia?"

"I do love that you know both of those references." She admitted softly. "But I'm not as tough as Leia and you're not a paranoid conspiracy freak, so neither of those apply. Let's just stick to being us, how about that?" Her nervousness faded to a comfortable warmth, just enjoying his embrace.

Tilting his head, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Fair enough, we'll just be us. Josh and Osgood. We'll make a better love story than either of them. But you definitely are as tough as Leia. And I bet you look even better in a metal bikini." He teased, earning another blush from her. "And you're adorable when you're flustered, you know that?"

Her cheeks reddened more at his observation, but she knew he was just having her on. "You know I won't be wearing one of those, right?" She announced with a slight frown.

That earned her a genuine laugh. "You'd be gorgeous in anything." He offered, pulling back ever so slightly, hands still on her waist. "Or in nothing." Noticing her eyes dart in embarrassment, he quickly added. "Not… that I'm expecting anything. It would be in your own time."

Her eyes drifted back to him, but didn't quite meet his gaze. "I… um…maybe… maybe in time. But I've never…"

"In your own time. Like I said. Things will happen when it happens, /if/ it happens." He cared too much for her to take advantage of her like that. It was his job to protect her, and he always would. "I'd like to kiss you again, if you don't mind." With anyone else, it might have seemed silly to ask for a kiss; but for her, he'd ask first as long as he had to.

Her gaze dashed towards his lips a moment, before meeting his own. "I think I'd rather like that." She responded with a gentle smile before initiating the kiss this time, her arms moving up to wrap around his neck. Being the same height, she didn't actually have to lean up to kiss him. They seemed to be a pretty perfect fit. This time she didn't pull back.

"I'll take it you've thought about what I said, then…" Sam's voice pulled them apart with a jump. "See? I knew you'd be perfect together." The pair turned, seeing their friend grinning in the doorway, arms crossed casually.

"I…um… we…" Osgood blushed again, taking a step to the side from Josh. He let her go, giving her the space she needed.

Sam gave them both a knowing smirk. "Just make sure I get to be best man at your wedding."At Osgood's mortified expression, he shook his head. "I'm only kidding. You two have fun. Just… not too much fun. At least not at work, yeah?"

Noting how uncomfortable she looked, Josh stepped up. "We're taking it slow, Sam. Besides, you know Osgood has more fun at work than she should already… with or without me."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Though she didn't exactly expect that her fascination with alien technology was the kind of fun Sam had meant. "Well… true enough… Um… thank you, Sam. I probably needed the proverbial shove." She ever so subtly moved closer to the Captain. It'd take a while for her to get used to their new relationship dynamic, let alone be comfortable in public with him… but she was willing to try.


End file.
